


let’s just get mcdonalds

by astrangepurplefairy



Series: the adventures of a wild sprace’s apartment [24]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Breakfast, M/M, Sprace Apartment AU, javid crashes, mcdonalds, one year anniversary, so domestic it hurts, sprace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangepurplefairy/pseuds/astrangepurplefairy
Summary: spot and race’s one year anniversary is a mess, perfectly on brand





	let’s just get mcdonalds

**Author's Note:**

> hi my lovesssss my sun poisoning is gone!! now i just have a horrible sun burn but still  
this is spraces one year anniversary so i hope you enjoy loves!!

Spot woke up to the smell of bacon.

He blinked the sunshine out of his eyes, rolled over, yawned.

“Antonio,” he groaned, sitting up and drawing the covers with him.

Race’s head popped into their bedroom, grinning cheekily, tongue poking between his teeth. His blue eyes glittered. “Good morning, my love.” He called.

Spot smirked tiredly at him. “I thought I was gonna wake up next to you.”

Race just smiled again. “I made you breakfast instead.”

“Ooh, I like that too.” Spot chuckled, hopping out of their bed and rising up to his tiptoes to kiss him. “Happy one year.”

Another soft kiss. “Happy one year.” Race echoed, cradling Spot’s face. 

“You didn’t have to make me breakfast.”

“It’s your favorite, I wanted to.”

Spot leaned up to kiss him for a third time, a fourth, again and again until Race had to pull away to check the bacon, and Spot followed him sleepily into the kitchen.

He lifted himself onto the counter, glancing over at his boyfriend at the stove. Race was wearing an oversized Polaroid sweatshirt, his boxers, and socks, still managing to look like a damn angel. His gold hair glinted in the sunlight falling through the windows, and his blue eyes were contented. He hummed quietly to himself as he prodded the bacon.

“Hey.” Spot murmured, nudging Race’s thigh with his toes.

Race tilted his head cutely, like a dog might, and winked at him. “Yes?”

“I would’ve been lucky to be with you just for one day. A whole year is... extraordinary.” He said frankly, looking down and blushing. 

Race fitted himself between Spot’s legs, grinning, and kissed him. “You are the perfect person for me.” He said against Spot’s lips. “I love you so much.”

Spot connected their mouths more firmly, finding himself in danger of hysteria if he tried to open his mouth. Race grabbed his hips, and he managed to giggle, “Don’t burn the breakfast.”

Race mumbled something alarmingly similar to ‘truck the breakfast’ and pulled Spot ever closer.

—

Race groaned and dragged his hands through his hair, and Spot calmed him gently.

“This is such a mess, baby, I’m so sorry.” Race sighed, pulling them away from the hostess podium and out of the restaurant. “It makes no sense, I checked our reservations three times today.”

Spot took Race’s face in his hands. “It’s okay, Racer, I promise.”

Race’s head dropped. “I wanted to do something special, and this is the first restaurant we went to after I realized I loved you. It holds value.”

“Tonio,” Spot murmured, leaning up to kiss him gently. “ You hold value. I love this restaurant, I really do, but it’s special because of you, because of us. We’ve had a million firsts happen around this city.”

Race pursed his lips to one side. “None of them are fancy, though, and I want to spoil you.”

“Well,” he grinned. “The ice cream cart from our first date is still there, but we get snacks there all the time. There’s the Taco Bell that we went twice in one day when we got stoned.” A small smile came to Race’s face, and Spot relished it. “Oh!”

Race’s brows rose. “What?”

“I know what we can do.” Spot smiled. “Do you remember the first day you got your license, you drove us all around the city, down into the Bronx, and we got McDonalds? That was a good first, we had fun that day.”

“McDonalds?” Race snorted. “You’d be okay with that?”

“Racer, all I need is to have you around and have fun. Let’s grab McDonalds, let’s go back home and snuggle up, let’s just be together.” Spot offered. Race glanced back to the restaurant, for just a moment. “We can do whatever you want, Race. Just don’t worry about it.”

Race grinned, took his hand, kissed the side of his head. “You,” he squeezed Spot’s cheeks with his other hand, laughing when Spot pushed his hand away. “Are perfect, Sean.”

Spot raised his chin haughtily, goofy grin cracking his joking facade. “I do my best.”

Race pinched the back of his hand, and Spot dragged them back to the car.

An hour later, they were back in their apartment under a blanket, McDonalds spread in front of them haphazardly. Love, Actually—a personal favorite of theirs, as everyone expected—was playing quietly on the TV.

“Agh!” Spot called out suddenly, as Race’s freezing toes pressed against his calf. “Tonio, get your icy feet off of me,”

Race frowned. “We’ve been dating for a year, you should be used to my cold feet.”

“Well, I’m not.” Spot shrugged. Still, he reached over and threaded their fingers together, smiling softly to himself.

“A year ago today,” Race started, smirking. “I sent you a meme about Jesus’ miracle of having twelve friends in his thirties.”

Spot snorted, tapped his phone. “I still have it.”

“Do you really?”

“I do.”

“That’s the funniest thing I’ve ever heard, I want you to know that.” Race laughed, lifting their hands to kiss the back of Spot’s palm.

Spot giggled and pressed himself into Race’s side, resting his head on his shoulder. “A year ago today, we were making out on my bed.”

“Well, that could be arranged.” Race offered.

Spot reached back to smack him on the chest, chuckling. “You are so horny, all the time.” He laughed.

Race kissed across his face, down his neck and back up, until Spot was blushing wildly. How Race still managed to make Spot blush after a year, he’d never know. “Yeah, but it’s okay, because it’s only for you.” Race pointed out, grabbing Spot’s chin gently.

Spot leaned forward to kiss him again, pushing him down onto the couch. 

The door burst open.

“Guess who’s power is out!”

Spot groaned and glared at his brother as he waltzed into the apartment, grinning brightly.

“Jack! Get the fuck out!” He yelled, hiding his face in Race’s neck.

“My powers out.” Jack said simply, sitting down in the recliner.

“Have Davey fix it.” Race said, gesturing to him as he stepped through the doorway.

“I tried,” Davey shrugged. “It didn’t work. I told Jack that we shouldn’t come here, but he dragged me against my will.”

Race sighed and Jack yelled, “Oh, you got McDonalds?”

“Jack, get out of my apartment.” Spot demanded, fixing his brother with a dark look. “I’m celebrating with my boyfriend and _only_ my boyfriend, so leave.”

Race likes seeing Spot like this, sometimes. Intense, serious, protective. Like he would fight his way through a thousand people to get to Race. It’s... irresistible.

“What do you need to celebrate?” Jack cut in.

Spot fumed. “We’ve been dating for one year, you dingbat, please leave my apartment.”

“There’s no lights in our apartment.”

“Amazing, maybe you’ll finally hook up and put us out of our misery, now leave!” Race called in a sing-song voice, holding Spot’s hips and tracing circles on his waist.

“Shut your damn mouth, Higgins.” Jack huffed, but he stood. “We’re very obviously not welcome here, so we’ll leave. But it’s only because I am the best brother in the history of all brothers.”

“Yes, you are amazing, leave my home.” Spot agreed, leaning down to kiss Race again.

“At least wait until I’m out the door!” Jack groaned, shooing Davey out the door.

Race just flipped him off without disconnecting their mouths, grinning against Spot’s lips.

“Happy one year.” He murmured, wrapping his arms around Spot’s shoulders.

Spot smiled up at him.

“Happy one year.”

**Author's Note:**

> they’re so sweet and javid is a mess  
ive started to think about making a MUCH SHORTER javid spin-off series, thoughts??  
love y’all!!  
<333


End file.
